The Perfect Gift
by Maewolf
Summary: CLOUDxTIFA hints Three months have gone by since Advent Children...And relationships are growing,and changing. Cloud gets a very specail gift, from someone he least expects.
1. Chapter 1

**THE PERFECT GIFT**

**By maewolf**

Authors Note: Hey all this here is my first Final Fantasy fic, Advent Children is my new obsession. By the way I don't own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them to play with for a while, and I have no money teehee. Oh and a side note, I'm working on a main story and this delightful thought came to my mind and demanded to be written, this story will go with the one I'm currently working on which will be more focused on Cloud and Tifa…that's all for now, enjoy and please review!

Denzel quietly creped across the hall towards the Strife Delivery Service office, it was on the middle floor of the house, he paused for a moment to listen for the lone adult in the house. Sure enough he heard the tell tale sounds of Tifa working in the kitchen preparing breakfast, 'ok, just gotta get to the phone without her hearing me.' The little boy thought as he proceeded towards the room, once inside he promptly closed the door behind him and pulled out a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket.

Just a few short minutes later the auburn haired boy make his way into the kitchen, "Morning Tifa, hey Marlene!" He greeted as he faked a yawn while sliding into his seat, he looked to his left out of habit and felt a little of his old anxiety creep back with the sight of the empty seat. "Where's Cloud?"

Tifa paused in her work and flashed the little boy a smile, "He's making a delivery to Barrett this morning, but has promised to be home before supper." Both children smiled gleefully with the news, even though Cloud had remained with them for nearly three months now since the second battle with Sephiroth ended. He had promised to never leave them again, they were still adjusting, and they were all scared to truly believe he was really with them, that he wasn't going anywhere. The young woman looked to comment more but was stopped by the sound of the phone ringing, sighing she excused herself to hurry upstairs.

"Strife Delivery…OH…hey Reno…" The Burnett paused and listened to the man on the other end of the line, after a little bit she hung up with a very perplexed look on her face.

'Hmm…that's odd, Reno's never asked to spend time with the children before let alone asking to take Denzel out for awhile. I guess he's changed a little bit too.'

"Hey Denzel, that was Reno…he's asked if you two could spend some guy time together he heard Cloud had to make a run today and he's bored and thought you would enjoy some guy time. I didn't think you'd mind, is that ok?" She announced as she re entered the kitchen.

Denzel grinned at her and nodded his head vigorously, "yeah that'll be great! Thanks Tifa!"

The rest of breakfast went uneventful, as did the next couple hours before there was a knock on the door and the sound of little feet rushing down the stairs trying to get to the front of the house as quickly as possible.

Tifa laughed as Denzel nearly ran her over as he hurried to open the door, revealing the loud red headed Turk.

"Hey Kid, ya ready to hit the road?" He asked grinning, before turning towards the young woman, "Hey Tifa, how's it going?"

Tifa returned the smile, "it's going well thank you, but I think you should get going before this one wears out my floor from bouncing in one spot for so long!"

Reno kept his gaze on the road and felt the silence becoming a little uncomfortable; he wasn't use to being around children, or being silent for that matter. All though his mind was thoroughly confused and had been since the little boy beside him had called him early this morning waking him up. It wasn't necessarily what the boy had said he needed help with, but the fact that he needed Reno to call back and speak with Tifa letting on that it was his idea and that he hadn't even spoken with the boy.

It was this memory that caused the Turk to smirk while glancing at the child beside him, "So mind telling me why you needed me to take you to the mall instead of just asking Tifa?"

Denzel remained silent for a few minutes making the red head think the boy may not answer him, but thankfully Denzel spoke. "I…I don't know why I couldn't tell Tifa, it's just something I want to take care of myself, something I wanted to do, that'll be just for me and Cloud. I couldn't think of anyone else I could ask to take me, most of them are too far away right now, and wont be back for a week or so and that would be too late."

The Turk nodded his head in understanding, everything was falling into place now, he was starting to think his suspicions where correct, but he wouldn't voice them…not yet anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Reno watched as Denzel narrowed his eyes at yet another shop before the boy sighed and shook his head, they had wondered around the damn mall three times already and the dark haired boy just kept saying he hadn't found what he was looking for. To add to the Turk's irritation was that when asked what he was looking for Denzel would only shake his head and mutter something about needing to find the perfect gift.

The young man couldn't take it anymore, he was getting antsy and wanted to wrap this little adventure up as quickly as possible, especially since they weren't getting anywhere, he pulled Denzel over to a bench and sat down.

"Ok, I agreed to come here and help ya out, but you have to work with me here kid, now I'm guessing from the way you're acting and from what you said in the car, you're here looking for a gift for Cloud." Reno paused to see the boy's reaction, upon receiving a nod he continued. "All right, now we're getting somewhere! So I'm also thinking this ain't just any gift, you said you couldn't wait for the others 'cause it'd be too late by then…so I'm thinking we're here 'cause you want to find a father's day gift for Cloud?" He asked with a raised brow.

He grinned when he saw the boy's eyes widen and his mouth drop open, and then a light blush cover his cheeks. "How…how did you know?" Denzel whispered.

"Don't worry about it, it's my job to figure things out, and don't worry your secret is safe with me, I've had a feeling this is why we were here." He paused to look around; his dark eyes settling on a store the child had been over looking. "Hmm…just a suggestion, but why don't you run over there and see if there's something inside you find worthy of a perfect gift?"

Denzel looked to where Reno was pointing and looked back at the man with a bewildered look, "it's a jewelry store…"

Reno just sighed and shoved the boy in the direction of the store.

Denzel slowly entered the bright shop, and looked around amazed he'd never seen so many sparkly things in his life, he knew Tifa would love a place like this she always appreciated such beauty. As he continued to look at the different displays held within the

brightly lit counters he sighed as he realized that everything he was seeing was for women.

"May I help you son?"

Denzel snapped his head up to gaze at an older looking man, who was dressed in a nice suit but seemed a little out of place to be wearing such a suit as the man had graying hair and a thick beard, but his smile was warm and full of kindness.

The boy hesitated for a moment, before taking a deep breath, "umm…I'm looking for a gift…for…uh…"

The man chuckled, "I'm guessing you're not here looking for a gift for a woman hmm…looking for something more towards a man? Come on over here son, see if anything catches your eye."

Denzel followed the man over to another counter closer towards the back of the store, and waited as the man unlocked the glass doors and pulled out some displays. Denzel gasped when he saw all the different jewelry that was all very masculine, but everything seemed far to fancy for anything Cloud would like.

The store keep noticed the young lad bite his bottom lip in contemplation and decided to ask some questions to see if he could help the little guy any further.

"Why don't you describe to me a bit about this man, then perhaps I can try to find something that you would find suitable for him?"

He watched as the boy thought for a moment, "well he's not into the fancy stuff, at least I don't think so, I've never seen him wear stuff like this before…he has his ear pierced but it's nothing fancy either."

"Well how about telling me what he does for a living?"

There was no hesitation when Denzel replied, "he saves people, he's saved us all twice now, he's a member of Avalanche!" no one could miss the amount of pride in the little boys voice as he said these words.

"Ah, he's a fighter, well my lad now that's something to be proud of, and I think I know just the thing for a man like that."

Denzel watched as the sale clerk disappeared into the back, the man was gone for a couple of minutes before returning with a large smile on his face, he didn't stop at the counter instead he walked around it and knelt down in front of Denzel holding up his hands to show the boy what he held.

The boy gasped and stared in stunned silence before pulling his eyes off the perfect gift to look up at the kind man, "That's it, it's perfect!"

"I thought you'd like it, now what would you like engraved on it? I'll put anything you want on it, all's you got to do is say the words my boy."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Reno looked at his watch, 'well the kid's been in there for almost fifteen minutes already, he had better of found something by now…better go check, Tifa and Cloud will kill me if I've lost the little guy.' With that thought he stood up and strolled into the store where he saw the boy lean over and whisper something into what appeared to be the sale clerks ear.

"Hey kid, find what you were looking for?" Reno asked as he approached.

Denzel turned around and looked up at the Turk, his grin was answer enough for Reno.

"Yup! It's perfect, thanks Reno, I don't think I would have found it if you hadn't told me to come in here! We just have to wait a few minutes while that man puts some things on it for me. Ok?"

The two waited in silence for the older man to return with Denzel's gift, ten minutes later he indeed returned and slipped around the counter to show Denzel his work.

Denzel studied the gift for a few moments turning it this way and that, before shyly turning to face Reno, and slowly handed him his find. Reno got the hint and carefully took the gift in his hands and examined it closely; to say he was shocked would be an understatement, it was for lack of a better word…perfect. "Good pick kid, he'll love it." He said as he handed the gift back to the boy who nodded his thanks.

Another few minutes and the two walked out of the jewelry store with Denzel clutching a box tightly in his tiny hands like it was some precious stone.

The car ride back to Seventh Heaven was filled with excited chatter from the boy in the passenger seat; Reno just shook his head and chuckled.

Once the Turk dropped the boy off he made a mental note to be sure to drop in tomorrow sometime and see what the ex-soldiers reaction was to his gift, he meant what he told the kid, he knew Cloud would love it.

Reno knew he always acted as the smart ass and didn't mind that his friends…funny how he started referring to Avalanche as his friends…but he didn't mind that they thought of him that way. It actually made watching them easier, they never would suspect him of being the observant kind and he loved it that way, made playing pranks on them all the better.

He'd been watching Cloud since the second fall of Sephiroth and had indeed seen a change in the sword bearing man, it was a subtle change but it was there nonetheless. He could see it more when the blonde was around Tifa and the two children that lived with them. Reno began to notice how Cloud looked at the young boy, and how he spoke and interacted with the kid. There was no doubt in Reno's mind there was a bond forming between the two, a bond that was always there but one the blonde wasn't ready to accept until now. 'Yup tomorrow will be a very interesting day, and a life changing one for Blondie that's for sure!'


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Tifa watched from the bar window as Reno's car pulled into the drive and the two climbed out of the car. She noticed Denzel was carrying something in his hands and giggled when he pulled his jacket around the object to hide it from view.

"Hey guys have fun?" She called to them as they entered the bar, Denzel didn't even respond, instead he quickly ran up the stairs leading towards the bedrooms. Reno however moved towards the bar and took a seat on one of the stools, "I think the poor kid's been permanently scared being stuck around two women for so long, while Cloud was away, he had me go around the mall three times! Three!"

Tifa just laughed and handed Reno a pop, upon seeing his raised brow she just shook her head and waved her hand towards his parked car. With a sigh he opened the drink and took a long gulp of it before speaking again, "so how are things?"

The raven haired beauty smiled brightly and shook her head, 'same old Reno.' "They're much better, everyone seems to be adjusting quite well to the peace we have now, Barrett has been making it a point to spend more time with Marlene, it seems this last battle really showed us all not to take the little things for granted, and that as long as we all stick together we can make it through anything. It's nice this time around it appears we're all staying in touch, and we've even gained a few extra friends out of it too." She finished this last sentence off with a big grin directed at the red head.

Reno waved his hand while he released a chuckle, "yeah, yeah I know I'm seriously starting to question my sanity, here I am willingly hanging out with members of Avalanche, never thought I'd be doing that…but I guess it's cause you're all a bunch of party animals, and that's why I must be drawn to you all! And that's the only reason I can think of as to why I put up with the damn psycho ninja girl!"

He watched as the bar maiden narrowed her eyes and smirked at him, 'uh oh…' was the only thought to make it through his head before she spoke again, her voice now taking on a note of teasing.

"Right, you just keep telling yourself that Reno, you may not want to admit it but you really don't mind her, you two bicker a lot but it's all in good fun and you know it! And don't even try to blame it on my drinks mister!" She teased while wiggling a finger in front of his face.

"Yeah well as much as I'd love to stay and chat more about this I really do have to get going I've left Rude alone long enough, I gotta get back and make sure he's kept himself out of trouble. Tell the kid anytime he wants to go back to the mall…call Cloud!"

Cloud and Barrett stood back to examine their work, the mine was finally back to being one hundred percent, it had needed some fix ups as of late and Barrett wanted it as safe as could be for the men working it. "Well Spike-O I think that's that, thanks for your help."

Cloud smiled a small smile, "no problem Barrett I told you I owed ya one, and besides it was a good excuse to take you up on your offer to come see this place."

The two men began walking towards Clouds bike, "Well you be sure to tell Marlene I'll being seeing her bright and early tomorrow! Tifa said something about my little girl helpin' to make breakfast for us, can't wait to see what they cook up!"

Cloud laughed... a rarething for him,as he climbed upon his bike, "Yeah I remember Tifa saying something about her and the kids taking care of breakfast tomorrow and that I'm suppose to sleep in." Cloud chuckled at the memory, but still felt a light blush rise in his cheeks.

Barrett stared at his young friend and decided to voice his thoughts, thoughts he wouldn't even consider voicing only a few months back, but things have changed, the young man standing before him has changed.

"You know Cloud, you really have changed, I've seen how those two kids look at ya, hell I've been there to see how they greet ya when ya come home from your deliveries, I ain't seen those two or Tifa for that matter smile as much as they do now. And that boy, Denzel, he never gave up on ya, he holds so much respect for ya Spiky, I just thought ya should know what I've seen in the way he looks at ya, you've really made his life better…both you and Tifa."

Cloud nodded not really knowing what to say and gave Barrett a smile, "Well I should get going I told Tifa I'd be home in time for supper, and I'll be sure to pass your message on to Marlene.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Denzel ran into the room he shared with Marlene to find her sitting at their little table that was now completely covered with paper of all different colours, she looked up as he entered and flashed him a huge grin.

"Denzel! You're back just in time, I thought we should make Cloud a card, what do you think? Hey what's that?" She asked curiously as she spotted the package in her friends hands.

The young boy stared at her for a few long moments seeming to debate if he should tell her what was on his mind or not, finally coming to a decision he motioned her over towards his bed, once both were seated he decided to explain to her first why he bought the gift.

"Marlene, promise me you wont say anything…" he waited until he saw her nod her agreement. "I wanted to get Cloud a present…"

Marlene's eyes grew large with excitement, "You mean like a fathers day present like what I did for my daddy? That's good, I think that'll make Cloud happy, he's always been like a daddy to you hasn't he?"

Denzel nodded looking down at his comforter lost in thought, "I never knew my real dad, I hardly remember my mom, Tifa's always been like a mom to us, at least she's been what I think a mom should be like…and Cloud…he's…I've…I've never had a dad, and he's been…do you think he'll go away if I give him something? Maybe he doesn't want me to think like this…maybe this…"

"Don't be silly Denzel! Cloud cares for us, he's proven that, he's stayed here with us when we've asked him to…he came home, Tifa said he's found what he was looking for. Even Cloud told us that… remember his first night back with us after you both were all better? He promised us he was here to stay, that he was home, he was where he belonged...remember?" Marlene stared hard at her friend daring him to disagree with her, however he didn't he just gave her a smile. "May I see what you got him Denzel?"

A little while later Tifa entered the children's room to see why they were so quiet only to find both hard at work on something at their craft table. "Hey you two, what are ya working on?"

She watched amused as both kids looked at each other nodded and then looked up at her, both grinning like crazy.

"We're making a card for Cloud!" Marlene announced happily.

"Yeah wanna see Tifa?"

Denzel and Marlene stood proudly as they waited for Tifa to finish reading their card, they grinned even more at each other when Tifa let out a giggle, once she finished reading the card she handed it back to them, and had to actually wipe away a couple of tears. Kids had the purest of hearts and gave trust and love with out question, and she had no doubt in her mind that Cloud would surely cherish what the children had written to him as it was direct from their hearts…and worded in a way only children can word things. It was the purest and simplest form of them telling him what he really meant to them, and that in itself was a grand gift.

"You two never seize to amaze me, it's a very sweet card…" Tifa was cut of by the sound of the front door opening and shutting behind someone.

"CLOUD!"

Tifa laughed and picked up the forgotten card setting it on the table before making her way back down stairs to finish preparing the evenings meal.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Tifa awoke to two small sets of hands shaking her and softly calling her name, very slowly she opened her eyes and saw the source of the shaking. Denzel and Marlene stood beside her bed, glaring at her and casting nervous glances at the bed next to hers.

"Tifa come on get up!" Marlene hissed in a low whisper.

"Ok I'm up, I'm up."

Upon hearing her words both kids scampered from the room and thundered down the stairs heading towards the kitchen. 'And they go to all that trouble to wake me up quietly only to thunder out of the room.' She thought with a smile.

"We're going to have to work on the whole staying quiet thing, if they ever want to surprise us. Running from the room, and down the stairs at top speed does wonders for a wake up call." Cloud mumbled from somewhere under his covers.

Tifa giggled, "Well just be sure to stay in here until I send them up to get you, I'm sure they're thinking they were being very quiet and that you're still fast asleep!"

Cloud rolled over and watched as Tifa got out of bed and pulled on a pair of old black track pants over her shorts, pants that he promptly noticed were his…well he hadn't worn them in a long time, mainly because he couldn't find them.

"Hmm…so that's where they went."

Tifa paused and glanced over her shoulder at the holder of her heart all though he didn't quite know it yet. "What?" She asked genuinely confused.

Cloud smirked at her and nodded his head in her direction indicating the pants she now wore, his smirk grew as he watched her begin to blush a deep red when it finally dawned on her what he was talking about.

"OH…uh…you left them on your bed once…and I was cold and umm…"

The blonde let out a deep chuckle and shook his head, "Teef, it's ok, I don't mind, besides I think they look better on you anyway."

Despite the deepening blush she managed a smile before giving the man one last warning to stay in bed until the kids came to get him and left the room.

Barrett's laughter boomed throughout the house as the five of them remained seated at the table, breakfast finished long ago, but no one was willing to move away from the table just yet, all content to just sit and enjoy the company of those around them.

Finally Tifa shooed them away saying the dishes wouldn't clean themselves. Barrett led the small group out into the bar area and sat down at one of the tables near the window, while Cloud sat down in the corner seat at the table across from the one Barrett was seated. The blonde wiggled down in his chair a bit and put his feet up on the chair that was in front of Barrett, knowing full well that he'd get at least a glare from the bar owner, but not really caring as he was comfortable and relaxed.

"That was some breakfast you three cooked up Tifa." Barrett commented as the young woman made her ways towards the two men, the three of them were waiting on the kids who had run upstairs saying they needed to get something.

"Thanks, so guys it's now eleven o'clock, what'll it be?"

"Well how can I turn down an offer like that!" Barrett laughed, "just a beer darlin'"

Tifa nodded and then looked to Cloud and upon noticing his very relaxed state she sent a playful glare his way, he just smirked at her in return and shook his head. Tifa was just bringing Barrett his drink when the children arrived; they went to Cloud first much to the blonde's surprise.

"What's this?" He asked as they handed him a bright red folded piece of paper.

"It's a card silly!" Marlene giggled at the man for being so clueless.

Barrett and Tifa shared a glance as she took a seat at the end of the table beside the big man; they both smiled and refocused their attention back on the ex-soldier, curious to see his reaction to the card.

Slowly Cloud opened the homemade card and began to read the slightly sloppy writing, it was easy to tell which was Marlene's writing and which was Denzel's. He had to read the card twice just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, all though the second time proved to be more difficult as his eye sight became a little blurred.

On the outside of the card in big black letters it read: HAPPY FATHERS DAY!

That really surprised him as he wasn't expecting anything from the kids, but it was what was written on the inside that made him feel a little choked up.

The inside was nicely decorated as only kids can do, they had glued a white piece of paper on the right side so they had a clear surface to write on, the left was decorated with little drawings and cut outs from both kids.

Marlene had started the card off as it was written in a very bright pink, which made cloud chuckle. She wrote, _'Cloud, thank you for staying with us and playing with us too. And thank you for saving Denzel and finding your way back home, don't leave again ok 'cause you're like a step in daddy for when my daddy has to go away! Happy fathers day Cloud! Love Marlene._

Cloud had to pause here to let her words sink in, before he moved on to the blue writing, which would signal Denzel's part of the card_. 'Cloud happy fathers day! We wanted to give you this to show you we care, and to thank you for staying here with us, we're a family after all right. Love Denzel.'_

Once Cloud finished he slowly looked up at the two children who were standing near him watching his every move very carefully, the three continued to stare at each other for a few minutes before Cloud broke out into a very rare grin.

Pulling the two kids into a tight embrace he spoke softly to them, "thank you both very much, it…it means a lot to me. And…and I…I love…you both too." He managed to choke out, he was still over come with shock that the children saw him as such an important figure in their lives, but was also very touched…in a way this simple little gift helped to heal his battered soul just a little bit more.

With his words to them both kids hugged him even tighter all three feeling their chests tighten with the emotions they felt, finally after what seemed like an eternity they broke apart. Marlene smiling once more at Cloud before picking up the gift Tifa helped her get for her dad, and hopping up on to Barrett's lap she proceeded to give the large man his gift. While Denzel looked a little more nervous and shuffled his feet a moment before he turned and glanced up at Tifa who had moved over to the bar and was holding out the small box for him to come and take.

Denzel slowly made his way over to where the raven-haired woman was standing and with her warm smile and encouraging words took the box from her and began making his way back to where Cloud was still seated.

**Authors note**: Just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, and also a huge thanks to anyone who's just stopped into read this, i hope you're all enjoying it. I'm having a blast writting it, as well as working on the main fic to go with this one! well thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Cloud was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Denzel whisper his name, not use to hearing Denzel sound so unsure before his head snapped up, his mako infused blue eyes gazing into the boys dark blue ones. "Denzel you ok?"

The blonde watched as the little boy before him shuffled his feet and lowered his gaze, the seconds that ticked by seemed like hours to both of them, before Denzel finally looked up meeting Clouds concerned gaze. The boy finally nodded indicating he was all right.

"Umm…Cloud…this…this…umm…here…" Fumbling over his words Denzel gave up and shoved the small box into the man's unsuspecting hands.

Cloud looked down at the package that was thrust into his hands and saw a small box wrapped in sliver paper with a blue bow tied around it. "Tifa helped wrap it…"

Looking back over to the boy slightly confused, but deciding not to say anything, the ex-soldier turned his gaze back onto the box and began pealing away the wrapping paper.

The air surrounding the two was thick with apprehension as both unknowingly held their breath. With the paper now stripped off the box, Cloud slowly slid the lid off and gasped at what he saw laying on a small silky blue cushion. Unbelieving blue eyes rose to stare at the young boy who still remained standing in front of him, he gazed at the boy for a long time before moving his eyes back down to the gift inside the box.

Cloud still couldn't believe his eyes as he continued to just stare at the gift, he couldn't believe this child standing in front of him would ever even think of getting him a gift, let alone a gift like this.

There, laying on the small cushion was a shiny sliver dog tag that hung from a silver flat linked chain, it wasn't the tag or the chain that caught the man's eye, it was what was engraved on the front of the tag.

_"Greatest Dad Ever"_

Cloud very carefully picked the tag and chain up, and continued to gaze at them still completely shell shocked at such a gift, he heard the boy whisper for him to turn the tag over.

He did as he was instructed and as he read what was inscribed on the back he felt his heart catch in his throat, and tears form in his eyes.

_"To my daddy (Cloud)_

_ Blood my not connect us_

But the heart goes far deeper" 

_ "Love always your son_

_Denzel"_

Cloud fought to keep the tears from falling, he never knew this boy felt this way about him, never thought the boy would view him this way, he always thought he was too scared for anyone to see him like this. Then Tifa's words from a few months ago echoed in his head, 'Children love without question Cloud, they forgive without doubt, all they need to know is that someone will be there to protect them to shelter them, and they'll return the caring and the love ten fold in it's purest and most innocent form.'

He thought he had forgiven himself those three months ago, but he realized he hadn't completely…not until now. This little boy and his most innocent act of love proved to Cloud that it didn't matter to Denzel what his sins were, he was still loved, he was still viewed as his protector, his mentor, his…father.

Without hesitating Cloud reached forward and pulled the young boy into a bone crushing embrace, one that Denzel happily returned.

After several minutes passed Cloud finally managed to find his voice, though it was a little raspy from all the emotions he was feeling. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me Denzel, I couldn't have asked for a better gift… then to have you as a son."

The end…for now…

Authors Note: I've been going crazy trying to decide if I should add a little more to this ending or just leave it here, and well I kinda like how this one ends with Clouds words to Denzel. All though I fully plan on mentioning more of the gift in what I'm calling "the main fic" but if you guys would like a little more added here…like say maybe a bit more on Cloud thinking about the gift he was givin…then let me know and I'll consider writing it in this story instead of the "main fic" OH and I'm going to try to have the first chapter of the new story up soon. Thanks and Toodles!


End file.
